Thief and Hitter Love
by Mus4u
Summary: Love for Parker/Eliot. Developed on commentfic.
1. Chapter 1

I went on a Parker/Eliot spree and here are the results. Hope you enjoy. All of these are commentfics.

* * *

**Prompt: No, Parker. NO! Find the damn stairs. For: wanderingfriend**

For Parker it's the greatest dream she's ever had and that's why Eliot brought her here. He knew that it'd make her smile, but _that_ smile is dangerous. Miles-wide, happy; Eliot can't say no to this smile. He's tried, desperately. She leans over the railing her body too far over; there are other people mingling around and they are staring at her. Hard. He brought her here because she can appreciate fantastic architecture; it might have slipped his mind how much she enjoys free-falling from said amazing buildings.

"No, Parker," He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her against his chest. A tight ball of tension eases in his own. She looks over her shoulder that mischievous smirk in place. "No!" he says, louder.

She grins and he's not sure if the batting eyelashes in intentional or not, "C'mon, Eliot." She turns in his arms and leans against the wall; he knows it's security that's keeping her from jumping up and sitting down.

"Have you ever jumped from this high?" He is in no way entertaining Parker's insane idea. He's hoping a little bit of logic will calm her down.

Parker looks over her shoulder and shrugs, "I might be able to do it, but I have a harness," So matter-a-factly. She planned this.

"Why?" She rolls her eyes, like he doesn't know and Eliot's going to kill Hardison for showing her this _before_ they left.

"This is going to be more fun than beating people up, Eliot. Trust me." She's already getting out her harness and Eliot's looking around but all the tourist have lost interest in them. Even security is otherwise busy and there is a convenient plant blocking them from most prying eyes. She really, really planned this.

Eliot realizes that he isn't doing much in the way of protesting but then Parker's slipping a harness on him. "What're you doin', crazy? I'm not jumping with you."

She frowns, "But we're on a date." Parker's quick hands have them strapped together and Eliot's looking around but they're still not getting any attention.

"For the record," he grumbles as they climb up on the wall, "this isn't my ideal way a date should end." They've gathered that attention Eliot's been waiting for. Security is shouting into their talkies, tourist are gasping hands over their mouths in shock.

Parker grins, "You're the one who brought me here. How'd you think it was going to end."

* * *

**Prompt: poke fights in the back of the car. For: zortified**

Eliot started it; that was Parker's story and she was sticking to it. He knew that he was suppose to keep to his side of the car. Parker needed space, she didn't want someones knee bumping hers. Especially during a long car ride. So when his leg slipped to her side she poked him, hard, in the side.

Eliot had been dozing. The fight with the last Mark's goons was a tough one and he wanted to crawl in bed for a week. He didn't even know that his leg was moving closer and closer to Parker as the car made turns and went around sharp curves. When Parker jabbed him in the side he hadn't been expecting it; he jumped to the side and started glaring at her. "What was that for?" he demanded.

She glared back, "Stay on your side of the car."

"It was an acci-" She poked him again. Eliot did the mature thing and poked her back.

"Ouch!" She used two fingers and dug them into Eliot's side. "That hurt!" Eliot went for her again and she couldn't twist out of the way fast enough.

Quickly they were going at each other with both hands and even when Parker got Eliot in the eye they didn't stop. Eliot's finger poked racily close to Parker's breast. They were going to be covered in fingertip-sized bruises in tomorrow, but for right now they were laughing and having fun.

Until Nate turned around, "Knock it off you two, or we're going to stop this van." They looked at him and then each other and started laughing harder. After Nate turned back around again they kept up their poking battle; now they were quiet though and kept their eye on Nate in case he decided to turn around and check on them.


	2. Chapter 2

More Parker/Eliot love, hope everyone enjoys. And thank you to those who commented! :) I had to change the name cause "Hitter and Hacker" is right above this one. Don't want to get them confused.****

Prompt: sweat-slicked skin (mature themes) For: rockerbaby423

If Eliot had it his way they wouldn't have ever gotten into bed. Not with the air conditioning busted and no fans between them. He didn't want someone close to him when it was hot and sweaty, sticky all over from not bothering to shower (which would have at least cooled them down). But Parker insisted and he couldn't say no to the damn girl.

When she climbed on top of him his automatic response was to push her away but she slid over his skin and he moaned. His hands fell on her hips at their own accord and he rocked against her. She smirked and he knew that this was what she wanted the entire time.

Eliot couldn't even complain as they started to sweat more; Parker blew cool breath over his skin and lapped at his chest. She groaned and grated; Eliot ran his hands up her back and they both moaned when Parker jerked against him. Their thighs rubbed together and pants filled the space around them. He twisted his hand in her damp hair and pulled back her head to make access to her neck; he caught a drop of sweat rolling down. Protests of future sex in the sweltering heat were abolished from his mind when she came around him, mumbling his name over and over again. She kept riding him, hands traveling over his chest, around his shoulders, down his biceps where she gripped him tightly. Between Parker's quiet pants and the little sounds she was making with her orgasm still rolling through her Eliot wasn't far behind her.

She collapsed against his chest, fingers drawing senseless designs in the sweat on his arms; he let his hand rest on the curve of her lower back. She cuddled into him and he grinned. As they drifted toward rest Eliot figured it'd be okay if the air wasn't fixed immediately. At least let them get in a round two.

* * *

**Prompt: I and Love and You For: rockerbaby423**

They're curled together on the couch with Eliot's arms wrapped around Parker's waist. She's sitting on his lap face buried in his warm neck, part dozing part paying attention to the old film they stopped on. Eliot's running one hand lazily up and down her side, accidentally tickling her whenever he gets too close to her hip bone. Less accidentally since every time he gets close she giggles and wiggles in his lap.

The movie's winding down. The main characters are falling into each others arms and declaring their undying love. Parker trails her fingers up Eliot's arm and twines a lock of hair between them. Lifting her head and giving a gentle tug she gets him to look at her. She pulls him down and initiates a gentle kiss. When they pull away her eyes are dancing, "I love you," she says, quiet, sincere.

Eliot's voice catches in his throat, "I. I-" And her eyes keep dancing and he knows that she wont care. If he doesn't say it today or tomorrow. Maybe he doesn't say it for years to come. She wont care, because she's looking at him like she already knows the answer and hears it every day.


	3. Chapter 3

These are the last of this batch. But rest assured there will be more.****

Prompt: The Point of Vanishing For: wanderingfriend

Eliot followed her and Parker hadn't expected it. She skipped straight to Europe went through London, Madrid, Rome; when that wasn't enough Cairo; Asia was next, then Australia. Parker kept running and Eliot kept chasing her. She was done now, though. She was tired of running and if he wasn't going to give up then she'd just wait for him. So she did, on a rooftop over looking Sydney and it was a beautiful sight. The sun was setting over the water and it was breath-taking. He was quiet but Parker heard him, felt him when he was only feet away from her.

"You don't take a hint." She didn't look at him, not even when he stepped up beside her.

Eliot grunted, "You just disappeared, Parker. What did you expect us to do?"

"Us?" she glanced at him, sharply.

"You don't think the others are looking for you? We split up, took different directions." A small ball of warmth started in her stomach.

"And you're the one who kept on my trail," She pointed out.

Eliot rubbed his neck. "Was it my fault you ran?"

Parker scuffed her toe against the gravel rooftop and watched the stones fall to the ground. "No, not really. It was me." Eliot didn't look convinced. "I'm not use to... Wasn't sure how to respond to you." He took a slight step closer to her and slipped his arm around her back. She shivered at the feel; Eliot's skin sliding against her own was a well missed feeling. Something she had grown accustomed too and part of the reason she had run. "I've never leaned on someone before. I've always watched out for myself."

"I'll show you, darlin'. I'm not letting you runaway that easy." He pulled her against himself and hugged her tightly. It took her a moment but she mimicked the movements. She sighed against his neck. There wasn't a point in vanishing, not when she had Eliot and her family to have a home with.

* * *

**Prompt: explaining to Parker why their PDA may make others uncomfortable For: rockerbaby423**

Eliot rubbed at his temple before turning his glare back on Parker. "What were you thinkin'?"

Parker shifted from one foot to the other, and peeked at him from behind a lock of hair. "You kissed me, Eliot," she stated firmly. He groaned. "You did!"

He shook his head and beckoned her closer, when she was in grabbing distance he pulled her between his legs and rested his arm across her lower back. "I did do that, but Parker yo-" She pushed her leg closer pressing against his crotch. "That. You might have as well given me a hand job, Parker." Her eyes lit up and she quickly straddled him. "No, damn it, girl." He tried to push her off but she held on fast with her knees digging into his sides.

Parker pouted, "all I recall doing was giving you a friendly pat." Eliot grunted, a cavity search was less private. She shifted and settled until there wasn't any space left between them.

"You made everyone very uncomfortable. Did you see Hardison's face? It was red, actually red. I thought Nate was going to have a heart attack and S-"

"I think Sophie was turned on," Parker cut in and Eliot didn't disagree. Sophie was the only one that had looked less bothered and more intrigued.

Eliot nuzzled her neck and Parker snaked her arms around his. "Next time I kiss you in public, keep it at a kiss."

"What if we're hiding in a closet during a job?" Eliot laughed and pulled her mouth against his; he wouldn't have his twenty pounds of crazy any other way.

* * *

**Prompt: kissing in the rain For: crazy4orcas**

Eliot leaned against the door frame watching Parker twirl about in the rain. Crazy girl dancing during a thunderstorm; he couldn't stop grinning though.

Parker had her arms raised high over her head, with it tilted back, smile growing bigger with every boom and flash. She did a sudden cartwheel, her hair loose for once and grazing the ground. Eliot grimaced when she wiped her muddy hands on her cheeks and forehead.

"Get out of the rain Parker, before you catch your death!" he shouted, losing the smile on his face to appear more serious.

She turned to him and with a devilish look, crooked her pointer finger and beckoned him out into the storm. Eliot shook his head, she pouted.

His resolve last all of ten more seconds as she unleashed her deadly puppy-eyes. Eliot couldn't resist those eyes. With a heavy, put-upon sigh he walked out into the yard.

Parker danced around him, grinning the best cat got the canary grin. She threaded fingers with his and he didn't even care about the remaining mud. The grime on her face rain-streaked now, too.

He let her lead as spun them around as the storm grew stronger. The lighting flashing more and more with resounding booms of thunder following quickly in it's place.

With one bright flash of lighting Eliot saw her eyes smirk with an idea. Before he had a chance to protest whatever had popped into her mind he found himself on his back with a move he had shown her.

"Nice job," he said proudly.

Parker straddled him and smiled as she settled herself. "Thank you." She ran her hands up his chest and around to lace behind his neck. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I love the rain."

"I noticed," he said dryly, but smiled too.

"Storms make me..." she wiggled her hips.

Eliot groaned, "you're going to-" Parker silenced him with her lips. Eliot worked his hand through soaked hair and pushed her more deeply into the kiss, licking at her lips begging for entrance.

Parker, in her true teasing fashion, trailed her mouth away from his kissing his jaw, down to his ear. "We're going to get sick out here," she reminded him.

Eliot flipped them over, Parker's breathy moan made him smirk. "I make an awesome chicken noodle soup," he countered.

"Served in bed?"

"Anyway you like it, Darlin'," he promised, kissing her again.


End file.
